1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reverse osmotic water purifier which can eliminate organic chemical materials and heavy metals such as chlorine substances and the like, various cancer-causing materials and the like, and odor causing substances such as toxic gas and the like contained in the potable water to thereby enable hygienic water disposal, and more particularly to a water purifier which can prevent electrical elements therein from being short-circuited by dripping water drops and leaked water.
b 2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, there have been lots of different types of water purifiers for removing pollutant substances contained in the potable water (hereinafter referred to as water) according to methods for purifying the water, and a reverse osmotic water purifier has been widely used, which serves to add pressure to the water and to cause the same to pass through an artificial osmotic membrane for water purifying, so that heavy metals, bacteria, cancer-causing materials and the like contained in the water can be removed, thereby emitting pure water and dissolved oxygen only.
In other words, the reverse osmotic water purifier, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, includes pre-process filtering means 30 for being disposed at a left upper rear side of body 10 in order to eliminate harmful organic chemical substances such as chlorine components and the like contained in the water supplied through a water supply pipe 20 connected to a faucet (B), a pressure pump 40 for forcibly adding pressure to the water which has passed the pre-process filtering means 30, membrane filtering means 50 for being provided at an upper central rear side of the body 10 in order to remove various heavy metals, cancer-causing materials and the like contained in the water supplied from the pressure pump 40, a concentrated water pipe 60 for being arranged at a lower area of the membrane filtering means 50 in order to discharge concentrated (unfiltered) water generated at the membrane filtering means 50, post-process filtering means 70 for being equipped at a right upper rear side of the body 10 in order to eliminate odor or harmful gaseous component smeared into the water supplied from the membrane filtering means 50, a water purifying tank 80 for being disposed at a front upper area of the body 10 in order to store the water supplied from the post-process filtering means 70, a disposal valve for being installed at a lower front area of the water purifying tank 80 in order to dispense the purified water from the purified water tank 80 by way of a valve pressing operation, and a base plate 120 for being provided at a lower area of the body 10 so that a high voltage transformer 100 can be mounted alongside the pressure pump 40, and at the same time, a circuit substrate 110 can be accomodated.
At this time, a filtering case 130 is fixedly coupled to a central rear area of the body 19, so that the pre-process filtering means 30, membrane filtering means 50 and the post-process filtering means 70 can be vertically inserted thereinto.
The body 10 is fixedly coupled at two vertical edges of a rear end thereof to a rear cover 140 in order to prevent the filtering case 130 and other electrical components from being damaged from the outside and to provided a more attractive enclosure.
An easily releasable upper case cover 150 is disposed between the rear surface of the body 10 and the rear cover 140 so as to cover an upper area of the filtering case 130.
In addition, connecting pipes 160 are respectively connected among the pre-process filtering means 30, pressure pump 40, membrane filtering means 50, post-process filtering means 70 and the water purifying tank 80 so as to guide the flow of the water.
Member 170 in the drawing is a gutter for gathering dripping water and for receiving a water-receiving vessel.
According to the reverse osmotic water purifier thus constructed, when the water supplied from the faucet B is supplied to the pre-process filtering means 30 by way of the water supply pipe 20, the water passes through the pre-process filtering means 30 of carbon-filtered material to thereby be separated from organic chemical materials such as chlorine substances and the like contained in the water and at the same time, to thereby be supplied to the pressure pump 40 connected to the pre-process filtering means 30.
The water pressurized to a predetermined level by the operation of the pressure pump 40 is supplied to and passes through the membrane filtering means 50, to thereby be separated from various heavy metals, cancer-causing materials and the like by osmotic membrane filter and then is supplied to and passes through the post-process filtering means 70 in which a carbon filter removes odor or toxic gas smeared in the water.
The water purified at the post-process filtering means 70 is thereafter stored in the storage tank 80. Concentrated (unfiltered) water is repeatedly discharged from the membrane filtering means 50 to the outside by way of a concentrated water pipe 60 disposed at a lower side of the membrane filtering means 50, thereby preventing the filter from being excessively polluted and prolonging the life of the water purifier and supplying pure and clean water.
However, there is a problem in that leaked water from the connecting pipe 150 or dripping water generated from exchanges of the filtering means 30, 50 and 70 directly penetrates upper areas of the electric parts, to thereby cause electrical accidents such as short circuits (by way of example, leakage of electricity, electric shock), because electric components such as the pressure pump 40, high voltage transformer 100 and the like are disposed on a flat surface of the water purifier and because there is no structure to isolate the electrical components from the pre-process filtering means 30, membrane filtering means 50 and the post-process filtering means